A Fowl Bang Story
by BigbangFowl
Summary: A Story about Sheldon Cooper and Artemis Fowl, and what happens when their two worlds collide rated T because of paranoia, and later stuff...perhaps also my first story! Input welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new day

_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, it is a crossover between the artemis fowl universe and the big bang theory. This takes place shortly after the Atlantis complex, Arty is not healed fully from the Atlantis complex, but is well enough to return home. In the big bang theory time line it takes place after_ _Wolowitz has purposed to Bernadette, but before the journey to space. Well enjoy, and rate, for better or for worse! (oh before I forget there may be a bit of, or a lot of Holly/Artemis relationship…stuff eventually)_

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

**Artemis Fowl the second **got out of bed, for some reason he was in a "fowl" mood. He grinned to himself, a joke, something he did a lot lately but even that was not enough to cheer him up, he didn't know why he was in a bad mood, he had an excellent sleep. Maybe it was because he hadn't heard from holly for a bit, or his complex was acting up a bit, but whatever it was he knew one thing

It was going to be a hard day being a Fowl…

**Sheldon Cooper, **got up out of bed feeling strangely happy, he didn't know why, had a average sleep, it was normal outside for February, perhaps a bit warmer. No none of these reason were what was making him happy but as he stood in his bedroom, clothed in his batman PJ's he knew, It was a good day to be Sheldon Cooper.

Later that day Sheldon went over to Penny's apartment to look for Lenard, he knocked on the door "tap, tap, tap, Penny, tap, tap, tap, Penny, tap, tap, tap, Penny." Sheldon said. Penny answered the door "Sheldon what are you doing here!" Penny smiled "I was looking for Lenard" Sheldon replied "he's not here sorry, say since you're here could you answer a question for me?" Penny asked "I can't see why not," Sheldon said "do you think fairies are real?" Penny asked seriously. Sheldon looked at Penny and said "no"

Penny asked "why? Don't you science types believe in the impossible if it hasn't been disproven?" to that Sheldon replied "...that is a good point, but I still don't believe in that stuff" "well why don't we make a bet?" Penny said. Sheldon looked at Penny disapprovingly "Penny, you know I don't gamble" Penny replied "come on, just a harmless little bet, if you can prove that fairies do not exist, I'll give you 5 dollars, if you can't you give me 5 dollars" Sheldon thought about this and said "alright, you got a bet." Sheldon already had a plan, he would use a powerful satellite to monitor channel frequencies that humans didn't use, and if he found anything out of the ordinary (which he didn't expect) he could spy on the talkers. Sheldon smiled as he left…

"Really, fairies?" Lenard said as he god up from behind the couch he was using to hide from Sheldon. "Don't look at me I panicked, at least I got him to leave!" Penny replied "well, fair enough thanks for hiding me from Sheldon" Lenard said "anytime" Penny replied.

**Holly shorts of the L.E.P** was having a bad day

She had been trying to get in touch with Artemis, but she had been too busy with countless little things that had been distracting her, but she had finally gotten that break, but before her shift was over she stopped by Foaly control center to talk to her friend but as she walked in to say hi an alarm went off, Holly realized it was Foaly's personal alarm "Foaly what is it?" holly asked Foaly turned around a serous look on his face and he said 6 words that would change the fairy world forever "A mud man has discovered us" Foaly said "WHAT!" Holly cried out in surprise, but Foaly wasn't paying attention anymore he got in the intercom "Attention all fairy people! We are ordering a lock-down Code Mud I repeat CODE MUD!"

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

_A kind of short chapter I know but it is merely an intro to my story anyway rate if you want to..I guess Next chapter will be out next month I hope, and it will be a bit shorter…BAZINGA!_

_Seriously next chapter out tomorrow (my B-day) or the next day it will be longer don't worry (if I don't feel like working on it on my B-day… Until then…remember instead of saying TROLOLOL say BAZINGA!_


	2. Chapter 2: CAPTURE

_Wow…Sorry this chapter took so long…everything has been so busy! Anyhow on to business! _

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

…but Foaly wasn't paying attention anymore he got in the intercom "Attention all fairy people! We are ordering a lock-down Code Mud I repeat CODE MUD!"

Holly was stunned as if someone had hit her with a very large stick, and then a funny thought came to her "great anther Arty…" Around haven calls were disconnected, TV's turned off "code mud" was a panic mode, all unnecessary fairy communications were shut down to stop the mud man/women's scanner (if that what it was, which it was) from picking them up. Holly jumped into action "foaly!" but she didn't get to finish "I know what you're thinking holly, and I agree, get Artemis and go find out how this mud man found us." Foaly said "ok Foaly, who is this mud man?" "his name , his name is Sheldon Cooper"

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

Sheldon knew he was on to something, he found there was more than enough proof on the web that proved the existence of otherworldly creatures, so Sheldon using the satellite he started scanning for these creatures radio waves he got over 257 hits for communications and messages, it was written in some strange language. Sheldon (being Sheldon) instantly went to tell Lenard "LENARD, LENARD, LENARD! I FOUND FAIRY CREATURES!" Sheldon exclaimed as he ran into the room. Lenard (who was currently sitting on the couch) looked at Sheldon like he was insane "fairies? Really Sheldon? You found fairies?" "Yep and they are going to come and eat my brain!" and with that Sheldon ran back into his room to check the satellite. Lenard sighed and went back to sitting on the couch.

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

Artemis was currently sitting on a sofa reading "hello holly how are you" Artemis said without looking up Holly stopped shielding and landed "how do you do tha- you know what never mind we have a problem" Artemis looked up "what is it Holly you sound distressed?" Artemis replied "It a human, he's found us, and it isn't a kid this time." Artemis got up "where are we going?" "California" Holly replied

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

Artemis (and a shielded holly) walked up the stairs of Sheldon Cooper's apartment. As he was climbing the stairs he bumped into a female walking down the stairs "hello!" said the female with a smile 'Hello" Artemis said "My name is Penny, are you new here?" asked Penny "yes I am looking for a doctor Sheldon Cooper?" Artemis asked Penny's smile disappeared "oh yea, doctor crazy, he lives just one more floor up, carful he's… Special." And with that Penny walked away "well we know how other people see this Sheldon guy…" Holly said.

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

Soon Artemis Fowl knocked on the door of Doctor Sheldon Cooper. A tall lean man with brown pants on and a batman T-shirt on answered the door "yes?" Sheldon asked Artemis fowl smiled "hello Mr. Cooper my name is Artemis Fowl, I heard of your research and wanted to meet you in person" Sheldon acknowledged the compliment "oh well, yes come right in" Sheldon replied "do you want a hot beverage?" Sheldon inquired. But as soon as Artemis (and holly) were inside and the door was closed Artemis said "I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but you have gone into affairs that were not supposed to be gone into" and with that Holly appeared into the visible spectrum.

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

Sheldon knew he was an idiot, he had let this boy in without checking to see if he was one of THEM and because of it there was now a female with pointed ears that was flying in the middle of his apartment he knew what he had to do. Before he passed out he ran to the fridge flipped a magnet and yelled "Computer activate defense code 11-5-4-sheldon" and as luck would have it, he was standing over the net.

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

Holly shorts smiled "wow I didn't even have to fire my gun" she stated as she looked at the man passed out on the floor with an electric net over him. Artemis grinned as well "come on let's get this mud man down to haven to see how much he knows…

**Later…**

Lenard returned home after visiting Penny, who told him about the strange teen that was asking for Sheldon, he didn't think much about it, he went inside and found that Sheldon wasn't there. That would have been normal but he saw something that made him think of Sheldon's outburst, of the strange teen and he knew Sheldon was in trouble. He knew because the apartment flag was upside-down.

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

Sheldon Lee Cooper woke up in a small room with a single light and staring at him was a horse with a human like face. "Hello" Sheldon said calmly, Foaly smiled "hello mud man, I'm guessing you want to be filled in?" the creature said "no need, I believe that the fairies have captured me and are going to try and eat my brain" Sheldon concluded "in reality we are going to use fairy magic on you so you will tell us what you know it's called the Mesmer." Sheldon nodded taking in all this new information. When suddenly the female fairy from before came up to Sheldon. "Hello there mud man, my name is Holly, Holly Shorts, and I am here to get you to tell us what you know" Holly said, but Sheldon was too busy trying not to faint. "Ok mud man, here is the deal, it won't hurt if you don't resist" and with that Holly looked into Sheldon's eyes and said, he voice laired with the Mesmer "what do you know of the fairy people?" Sheldon suddenly wanted to tell this fairy everything, but something stopped him, some part of him told him this was a trick. "N-no " Sheldon said Holly was surprised but instead put more pressure on the Mesmer "You WILL tell me all you know" But that little bit of Sheldon, the part that made him knock 3 times, have to have a perfect calendar was fighting back. "Suddenly Sheldon did something he never did before. He punched a girl (due to Sheldon's physic it wasn't that effective but it did take Holly by surprise) and with that Sheldon ran, he didn't get far though a man approximately the size of a mountain blocked his way

Butler didn't even have to do anything, Sheldon just fainted.

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

Lenard, Howard and Raj sat in Lenard and Sheldon's apartment taking in what Lenard was saying. "so your saying that fairies not only exist, but they kidnapped Sheldon?" Howard said "it does seem a bit farfetched" Raj stated "look guys Sheldon's computer was wiped clean, all files GONE no backup left, and he turned the flag upside-down, could we at least use that tracker we put on Sheldon?" Lenard said "fine" Howard replied "umm guys…Sheldon is in trouble, because if my scans are right, he's somewhere under the earth's crust" Howard replied…

**O-0-O-0-0-O-0-0-O-0-O**

_Hey everyone! BigBangFowl here, if you have any idea where this should go drop me a review or message telling me what YOU think should happen next (if anyone is even reading my story…)_

_Anyway next Chapter up soon…hopefully_

_BYE! _


End file.
